Through the shadows of a lost kingdom
by Lydia Knightly
Summary: Elena,a half British/half Egyptian noble. shrouded in darkness like Ciel,the two share the same destiny but the way they deal with it is very different. set few years after the current timeline in the manga,exploiting real common history of England and Egypt,Ciel and Sebastian may end up having a vacation outside Europe for once :p [Ciel X OC] X Grey X OC rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**My first published fanfiction ever! Thank you every body who decided to spare some time and read it and sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing, the story unfolds slowly but the kuro characters will appear starting the next chapter. consider this one as an introduction.**

**I apologize beforehand for any spelling, typing or grammar mistake, I tried my best and beta readers are more than welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

In that day of early Autumn 1892, the sound of the few embers in the hearth meeting their end drew the girl who was laying on her lavish bed, from her light sleep back to the real world.

It was obviously still not her usual awakening time as her faithful butler didn't come to wake her up yet, as he did, each and every morning for a whole decade now.

It was quite unusual for her to wake up on her own. she layed there still, on her cushy bed looking at its thin curtains and trying to remember what was she dreaming about but she soon stopped when a sharp pain interrupted the stream of her thoughts.

She moved her head to the side to where the old grandfather watch was, and she sighed when the needles indicated seven thirty, a whole hour before her usual waking up time.

She slowly removed the soft white drapes from above her and a shiver came down her spine when the cold air in the room caressed her body through the thin fabric of her nightgown she took fast steps towards the fireplace and started beckoning the remaining embers with the poker hoping that would bring them back to life and give her, her room's warmth back.

Getting enough of the sight of the scarlet pieces, she walked to the balcony's large window, removing the curtains a bit…the grey skies greeted her.

« what a gloomy morning » was what she thought to herself before she heard a light knock on the door, she didn't bother to answer for she knew who was standing outside her room.

« My ! my sweet lady is already awake, how surprising ! » said the red head butler as he came in driving a silver cart with what appears to be breakfast on it.

The said lady spared a glace at the meal, which wasn't supposed to be ready at such an early hour, then her eyes landed on the black clad butler «…you don't seem surprised at all. leaving that aside, I was freezing to death here, why didn't you refill the coal in the fireplace ? » she commented with an annoyed tone.

The said butler only responded with a small smile before to get a shawl from one of the boxes carefully arranged at the feet of the bed « I noticed you sleep better when the room is colder and, you weren't supposed to get out of your bed before I came to put the coal in the fireplace, were you ? » he wrapped the shawl arround her upper body and leaned closer to whisper a soft « good morning to you my lady » with a sweet grin adorning his features.

The young girl supressed the urge to roll her eyes at his, in her opinion, _smug_ grin and with a barely audible « Good morning » she went to sit on the edge of her bed while the black clad man was igniting the fire.

She set there looking at her butler's back : the scarlet rebelious strands of his messy short hair seemed to be on fire just like the coal in the hearth, his broad shoulders, slim yet muscular figure was shelterring her from the sparks that would fly out of the fireplace every now and then, just like fireflies.

«…_yes_ » she thought to herself « _that's exactly why he is here_…_to protect me_…_at any cost_…» No, that's not her being heartless, it's just that…_her butler isn't like any other butler._

Soon the girl started to feel warm and cast the shawl aside, her eyes still fixated on her buler's back, it only took her a momentary loss of concentration to find her amber eyes staring right at red scarlet ones, she tried to hide her flich but the subtle smirk on the man's face made it obvious that it didn't pass unnoticed.

« Damn it Kyle! how many times did I tell you to not flash those demoniac eyes out of the blue! » she blurted trying to hide her embarrassement.

« but I thought you loved red » Kyle replied innocently.

« when I say _I love red_, I may reffer to red roses ! red gowns ! rubies !…etc but n… » a finger on her lips made her stop as the butler leaned to her level with intense crimson eyes piercing hers « yes, yes, I get it, anything red except my eyes, because I'm a demon, isn't that it ? » he said as he grinned with closed eyes « now, would you want scones, Lemon millefeuille or French croissant for breakfast ? »

« Millefeuille » she responded looking at his now, emerald eyes.

...

Everything during that day went monotonously, everything in schedule, economy lessons, dance lessons, fencing lessons, business meetings for both companies she is running, that's how one would see the daily life of Elena, or at least that's how most people see it…

« Lady Elena Evangeline Cleopatra Lionton » said the reporter who was sitting across the long lounge's table from the girl, with a half eaten slice of 'la foret noire' and a newly filled Earl Grey tea cup infront of him « 16 years old but already the marchioness of Lionton and the head of both Lionton guns company and the Lotus company for herbs and medecines. Allow me to ask my first question here » said the reporter with an anticipation grin plastered on his face like a spider that just caught a prey in its webs « isn't it a bit ironic for the same person to be running two companies one for guns and the other for medecines _at the same time_? »

Elena, with her butler Kyle standing at her right side, couldn't help but smirk in response to his question : « you know dear Sir, just like everyone else, that, the Lionton family has been entrusted with England's safety by the royal family _itself_ for ages now, we control all the weapons and arms that come from and into the British territory, we have always regarded this mission as both a duty and an honor to the Lionton family but as I suppose you know as well, my late father, Alfred Lionton, was more of a pacifist so he founded the Lotus company of medecines to help heal the wounds any weapons may cause »

« is that some sort of a confession that the weapons _you_ bring to England are missused ? » Claiton Barclay, the reporter said with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

The Marchioness chuckled amused by his accusations « are you sure you should be this excited about something like this Mister Barclay ? I believe I said _any weapons_, didn't I ? but let me make it clear : No, not in any possible way would the reason behind founding the Lotus company be the redeeming for some negligence on the Lionton's family behalf, it is a mere act of benevolence. we do our job perfectly and we hire just the right people to ensure that, what happens to the guns once we deliver them to their rightful owners in none of our business, I believe there are other people in charge of such matters »

« Do you mean the Phantomhive family ? »

« did I mention a name ? » the girl responded with a small frown disturbing the harmony of her beautiful face.

« No my Lady » the reporter responded curtly starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, but no, he wasn't going to back down now, he was there knowing that writing an article about the Lionton family means stepping on a land mine, but that's what a reporter's life is all about, isn't it ?

« Lady Lionton…are the rumors saying that your mother is still alive and hiding in Egypt true ? » all the reporter's attention was focused on the girl's facial expression anticipating some sort of anger or at least annoyance, but to his surprise the girl's features didn't show any emotion for what seemed like a long unbearable minute of pure silence, before a perplexing grin crept into her face.

«Dear Sir… If you have any news about my mother, I would be most thankful if you decided to share them with me, but to be frank, I, like most people, believe that my mother died a long time ago. that's so unfortunate since you won't get the scoop you came for after all Mr Barclay, well now… » the young girl slowly cleaned the edges of her mouth with the white napkin as her butler pulled her chair to help her stand up « I must excuse myself, I still have a lot of matters to attend to» .

« yes ! yes ! I do understand ! thank you for your hospitality Marchioness Lionton and I hope my visit wasn't a source of nuisance to you » said the man as he clumsly pushed the chair away and hurriedly stood up as well, being full aware that his presence wasn't welcome in that house any longer.

«Not at all. Kyle, see our dear guest to the exit » said the Marchioness as she left the room without sparing a single glance towards the said _dear_ guest.

« Right away my Lady » was the butler's response with a curt bow and his right hand placed diligently on his chest.

...

« aren't you old enough to stop being this sensitive about anything related to your mother ? » said the red head butler as he entered the girl's room late that night pushing a cart, with a glass made tea set on it.

« who is sensitive ? »

« you obviously »

« No, I'm not »

« yes, you are »

«Now are you my butler or my father! »

« My! of course your humble butler ! » said the demon as he poured the tea in the glass cup where he previously placed a chamomile flower « I wouldn't want to be your father any way… » he added too softly for the girl to hear.

« seriously ?! you don't even have a mother to lecture me about them »

«Maybe I had one, who knows ? » the butler shrugged « but one thing I'm sure of : we demons are _alone_ from the moment we are born to the moment we die. unlike you…who had your parents then _me _»

Elena felt a slight sting of guilt in her heart for getting carried away and blurting such insensitive things, Kyle handed her her cup and she took it silently avoiding his gaze.

« Oh don't make such a sad face Elena ! » the butler said with a light chuckle « I'm amased at how naive you can be at times, feeling sorry for a demon ? so much unlike the usual you, I would say »

« shut up Kyle » the girl was obviously feeling upset and uncomfortable and the butler decided to lighten the mood, _the way that pleases him of course_.

« you don't need to worry about my feelings my dear, for they are mostly : » and the demon leaned very close to the girl's face with his eyes flashing red « hunger and lust » he added with a smirk adorning his flawless face.

« you know why I hate those red eyes? You hide your true self behind them…I see nothing…they are terribly suffocating » said the girl glaring at her butler.

The demon grinned for a while before to snap « Oh yes ! » he turned to pick up a silver tray that was laying on the cart and place it carefully on the lap of the girl who was sitting comfortably on her bed.

« what is all of this ? » the girl glanced at the pile of the opened letters then at the letter opener placed beside them « I see you already opened them so what's the use of the letter opener? » the girl lifted her head to give her butler a nonchalent look.

« most of them were proposal letters so I took it to myself to dispose of all those _Incompetent, stupid, greedy_ men unworthy of you »

« Aha… » was all what Elena said watching her demon who seemed quite enthusiastic amplifying the words of insults towards those noblemen « and… » she added with a hint of impatience.

« well, there was also a letter from the queen that I left untouched »

« her majesty? how rare … » Elena took the letter opener and opened the letter carefully feeling both confusion and anticipation towards what may this important piece of paper bring.

Kyle stood there looking at Elena's facial expression instead and his doubts were confirmed when he saw her eyes grow wide.

« NO WAY IN HELL! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I hope this chapter won't face the same fate as the previous one, for some reason, the site won't let it appear among kuro new updates! **

**any way, thanks for all those that read, favored my story, don't hesitate to share your opinions about it with me, it will be helpful! :p**

**for those who didn't read the murder arc, I made a little reference to it in this chap, I don't think it's confusing much but for those who want to understand, either go read the manga or wait for the upcoming OVAs, it's an awsome arc!**

**and as well, about the history facts mentioned in this chap, they are also real, yup, that's the way I like it!**

**Enjoy!**

The next day. At The Grey's :

The Lady of the house just left the guests room after a short lovely chat, leaving Elena, who was sitting on a large sofa, with all kinds of sweets and _Earl Grey _tea, alone with her butler.

« _I'm so going to kill him_ » the girl hissed as soon as the older woman left the room.

«_ No, I'm the one who is going to kill him_ » hissed the butler, in turn, in a more spiteful tone.

« aren't you supposed to calm me down at times like these ? »

« Do I seem calm to you ? »

At that, the door opened to reveal a yawning Charles Grey, dressed unformally, with his white bangs hanging messily over his handsome face.

The girl shot up and had to put an arm infront of her butler to prevent him from taking any reckless action, for she knew, how overprotective he is towards her regarding such matters.

With a lot of pain, the Earl of Grey opened his teary eyes to look at the guest that made his mother wake him up in such a rush and uncomfortable manner and right after he had a long night out with Charles Phipps on some errands for the queen, to top it all, it was his only day of break from her service.

The white clad man didn't seem surprised at the sight of Elena Lionton, instead, a small grin found its way to his thin lips…« _My love_! How considerate of you to come wake your future husband up on his day off ! »

« CHARLES GREY ! » was all what the girl managed to say before she grabbed the first thing that came into her hand and throw it at her well said _ future husband, _feeling enraged when her hit missed, it was the beginning of a strom of flying objects.

The white haired young man kept dodging whatever she threw at him until he nearly got hit with a silver candelabra to…well_… a very sensitive area_.

« Hey! watch out! what kind of woman hits her husband there! you crazy ? » he first thought his protests fell on deaf ears but soon realized it was quite the other way, the girl kept targeting that _specific area_ of his body « w…wait ! don't tell me you are doing it on purpose ?! you craz- Ah ! b- be careful ! grrr ! If only I had my sword…» claimed the proud young man while hiding behind a sofa.

All in the mean while, the butler seemed to enjoy the scene as he kept giving instructions to the girl on how to get her target « No, no, a bit lower » « a bit to the left » « Ah No ! tch… you almost got him »

Pandemonium broke out, an enraged Elena wraking havoc, Charles hiding behind a sofa though his sharp tongue refused to hide inside his pretty mouth that kept swearing he would slice the girl into million pieces and Kyle that enjoyed his new job, more like a radar orienting Elena's hits. After quite some time, the drained girl set on a sofa panting, trying to catch her breath.

When the noise of objects breaking stopped, the queen's butler assumed it was safe to come out, coming from behind the sofa, he dusted his clothes casually, then set on the sofa across the table from his worn out childhood friend, a bit amazed at her endurance but more sighing in relief, inwardly, for getting out of the mess without a scratch.

Well, he is familiar with Elena's temper tantrums and he knows just well what he did to upset her, so he was prepared for this… at least mentally.

« was this engagement your idea ? » Elena threw the letter she opened yesterday on the table infront of Grey. he picked it up nonchalently already aware of its contents.

« Not entirely. You see… her majesty decided to get you engaged to one of her trust worthy men as soon as possible, and I just happened to be there. When I saw who were the candidates, _all old and ugly nobles_, I took pity on you and I stepped in » Charles shrugged, as if he was talking of nothing of importance. hearing his words, Elena couldn't help an open snirk « Oh how gentlemanly of you Grey ! you make it almost sound as saving the damsel in distress! »

« Call me Charles, will you? » the man said with a grin « and yes, I saved you and in return you almost made me lose my manhood! »

« who said I needed to be saved? such a matter isn't for anybody but myself to decide! even if it is the queen! and why in the world did she decide to get me engaged in the first place ?!»

Charles looked at Elena in the eyes while the usually laid back expression on his face turned into a serious one. Elena could feel the air around them become heavy « you sure are fully aware of your current position Elena… you run the biggest and most important weapons company in the country, you are even responsible of providing the British army with guns and weapons during peace times and wars and you know who are we up against this time, don't you ? »

The butler by the girl's side made an audible grumble… what he feared the most became reality.

The girl paid him no attention as she responded in a reluctant voice «…Egypt »

« You being half-Egyptian, and the fact of your Egyptian mother disappearing in summer 1882 right after the French-British compain on Alexandria and your father's murder on the same day, all aren't in your favor. People who have grudges against your family, people who want your position aren't few and I assume you are already aware of the rumors they are spreading amongst the nobles »

« that I'm going to betray England just like my mother did… » Elena hardly managed to spit out those words, for to her, they were poisonous.

« Exactly. But if you got married to one of the queen's most reliable and trusted men, all of them will have to accept you and shut their traps once and for all »

The girl remained silent looking at the red and black antique carpet at her feet.

The young man watched her as he leaned comfortably on the back of his sofa resting both his arms on its top « Frankly speaking, I was amazed at how much her majesty trusts and cares for you, I didn't expect her to take a personal action to protect you »

Elena lifted her head to look into Charles eyes « and you don't trust me ? so why bother marrying me ? »

Charles couldn't help the amused grin that tugged on his face « to me, it was never a trust matter. ever since we were kids, I thought being with you was amusing, you see, I miss the fencing duels we used to have and I must admit…never did I come across a female opponent as skilled as you, not even the sword genius Elizabeth Midford. If you were to betray this country, I can't allow any other man to enjoy a fight to death with you, that's why I'll be the one keeping you by his side »

Kyle was carefully listening and his eyebrow started twitching as his patience was reaching its limits that, untill a sudden soft laughter broke the heavy mood « I should have expected such a stupid reason coming from you Charles, you do never change » said Elena with her gloved hand hiding her charming smile in a very feminine way.

Charles watched her with a smile on his own face, crossing his legs and leaning his cheek into his palm « _Charles huh ?…I don't know how do you manage to remain this soft when you face such great pressure_ » he muttered under his breath to the oblivious girl, but her butler's sharp ears did catch it fully.

« _what soft ? you should take a second look at the room around you_ » was what crossed the demon's mind but well, he still refrained from voicing it aloud...

After few seconds, the oblivious Lady noticed her fiancé's stares at her «…what ? »

« you gave me the worst awakening I had in ages, you aren't expecting me to let you leave just like that, are you ? »

The confusion on Elena's face only grew wider as she watched Grey stand up and walk towards the fireplace in the corner of the room but it soon started to fade when she saw him take the decoration swords, that were hanged on the wall above the fireplace, out of their sheaths.

« A nice match should repay me for the damage you caused and make my day better, and oh… I won't take it easy on you just because you are my fiancée » said the white Earl with a hint of mischievous excitement in his eyes.

« very well, I didn't expect you to do so, both of us know that you terribly lack manners my dear »

Without a prior warning Charles charged at Elena who just picked up her sword « what's the use of manners in fencing ? Nothing matters but winning » said the boy with a conceited smile as he managed to scratch the girl's cheek.

Elena wiped her bloody cheek with the back of her gloved hand and gave the young man a determined look « though we hold different opinions, I'm not going to make excuses, I'll fight you and win…_your _way »

« that's _my_ Elena, bring it on sweetheart »

The duel was fierce but it didn't take long for it to end with a tie that didn't seem to please the silver eyed Earl, clicking his tongue he dag his sword in a piece of sweets that was laying on the ebony table and brought it to his mouth « Good for you I'm not in shape today » the frown on Grey's face grew wider as he watched the emerald eyed butler tend to his fiancée's wound. After a few seconds a mischievous smirk took over as he seemed to find just the right words to vent the frustration building up inside of him « From now on, everytime you lose a duel, you'll redeem for your failure with a kiss _on the lips_…love »

Hearing Grey's words, Elena's eyes widened and she abruptly switched her focus from her butler standing infront of her to her Fiancé, she was about to protest when the butler started dragging her out of the room in a hurry « My lady, come with me right now, you _absolutely_ need to increase the number of your training hours _starting today !_ »

Charles watched them leave with an amused smile gracing his handsome features « let's play again soon _love!_ »

...

Once in the carriage, the butler's anger ceased a bit, and instead, he focused all his attention on his absent minded mistress who was watching the outside scenery nonchalently.

« what do you intend to do about it now ? »

The butler's words broke the girl out of her trance and she turned to look at him with a puzzled look « ? » but no, rather than the confusion in her eyes it was the hint of red tainting her cheeks that caught Kyle's eyes instantly.

« what is making you blush ? »

« what are you talking about ? »

« you know very well you can't fool me Elena, were you blushing because that twit mentioned kissing ? » Kyle posed giving Elena a pleading look « Ah Elena! I didn't rise you to become such an easily manipulated woman… if you are that eager to try that kind of stuff your butler c…awww » Kyle's sentence got cut in the middle by Elena's hard kick on his leg « though Charles can be annoying at times, you succeed at this a million times better than him, stop being such a drama queen ! For heaven's sake ! I would never have believed you are a demon if I didn't see it with my own eyes ! »

« what's so wrong about being protective of one's prey ? I don't want anything or anyone to stain my meal, I'm a picky eater you know… » the demon said in a grumbling voice.

« you ! Ahhh ! you don't treat me like your prey, not even like your master, look at Sebastian for exemple ! can't you see the way he treats Ciel? you used to be like that when I first summoned you, I don't know how did we end up like this » Elena facepalmed as she shook her head.

At the mention of the name Sebastian, the red head flinched and his thin lips pulled to form a large disdain grimace « don't compare me to that failure of a demon and a butler, although he spent a whole seven years with that brat he still understands nothing about humans, me on the other hand, spending ten years with you and watching you grow I came to understand that human-beings are much more complicated and fascinating than what we demons may think, in order to get the perfect meal, you needn't just satisfy your master's physical needs but also his emotional ones, that's the difference between me and that wimp»

Elena's eye brow twitched as she watched her butler's prideful and satisfied expression while blurting those words « you know Kyle… it doesn't make me feel any better to know that I'm being _physically_ and _emotionally satisfied _by a demon, on the contrary ! anyone who would hear it will get a very wrong idea! »

The butler seemed amused by her words, and he decided to just brush off her complains. After a long lapse of silence, Kyle decided to go back to their initial subject « tell me… what do you intend to do about your engagement to Earl Grey ? »

Elena who was looking outside the window responded nonchalently « accept…obviously ». at the absence of any kind of response from her butler, she finaly shifted her gaze to look at him and add « isn't that the right thing to do? » with an inquiring eyebrow raised.

« yes… obviously » responded Kyle stoically.

Elena then sighed and turned to look outside again « nevertheless, I don't intend for this engagement to last nor for a real marriage to accure, I have neither the will or the time to think about romantic relationships plus, I'm fully aware that Charles isn't the prince on the back of a white horse that came to rescue me as he wants me to believe, I know he will benefit from the current situation just like I do, especially in those times, with all the anti-foreign rising fiction in Egypt, being betrothed to a half-egyptian woman will make it easier for him to make deals with the egyptians to import cotton for his newly found clothing company. Egypt is one of the world's most important producers of cotton after all. Well…that doesn't bother me, let him do as he pleases as long as he doesn't interfere with my own business »

« nothing less from my mistress » said the butler with a content smile on his face.

...

Later that night, Elena was looking at her reflection on her vanity's mirror as her butler kept brushing her long ebony hair over and over again, just like when she was little, the sound of the waterdrops tapping at the glass of her balcony window grew louder and louder, and the light of the few candles scattered here and there in the room seemed to be dancing at the monotonous sound.

« it seems a storm is coming »

« yes indeed, it seems this rainy season will be quite the stormy one »

« did you check on the green house ? »

« yes of course, I made sure to lock all the doors and windows this evening »

« Good, I can't afford to let the storm damage the rare plants and herbs I grew there »

« Of course not my lady »

« what's with the curt formal answers ? it's so unlike you, what is going in that mind of yours? »

« I was thinking about the engagement party we'll be holding next week »

« what about it ? »

« I've prepared the invitations but I'm not sure about that particular one »

« …The Phantomhive's? »

« …yes, after the disagreement you and the Earl had three years ago because of the Woodley incident, I'm not quite sure that you want him to be present »

« it's true, three years ago I got really angry when he neglected our agreement about when and how should he get rid of Carl Woodley the head of the Woodley diamond polishing company who was also a secret weapons dealer, he used him as his scapegoat in his hit and run game with Grey regardless of the repercussion of that on my own business and reputation »

« I assume that was just the drop that made the cup overflow, wasn't it ? » the butler lowered his head to the girl's level, almost resting his chin on her shoulder as they both stared at their reflections in the mirror « you've been holding a grudge towards the Phantomhive family ever since you were six years old, haven't you? before your father's death and mother's disappearence the Phantomhives used to be your family's closest friends, you even visited each other regularly…you and Ciel Phantomhive were inseparable. But once your parents were gone instead of supporting the lonely child you, the Phantomhives chose to distance themselves and their son from you »

« that's because they knew that the man clad in black by my side wasn't human, they distanced themselves to protect their innocent child from the darkness the filthy me was emitting » the girl couldn't supress a dark snirk « but look at him now… isn't that an irony of fate ? »

A smirk played on Kyle's thin lips as he passed his ungloved hand through Elena's hair « yes, indeed »

The girl's eyes traced the reflection of the Faustian contract mark on the demon's left hand in the mirror till it disappeared completely between the soft layers of her jet black hair…« Invite him »

« Do you want to restore your previous relationship with him ? »

« It's not about restoring our relationship, it would be more troublesome if he was the only one uninvited. plus, even if I didn't invite him, Charles will, you know how things go between these two »

« As my Lady wishes» the butler finally helped the girl get into her bed then went to make sure the window was firmly closed.

« Oh and one last thing Kyle… make sure that Nina won't use a dark colored fabric for my engagement gown, I don't want me and Charles to look like day and night standing next to each other in the party, he always wears white clothes... »

The butler chuckled « you want to look like a goodmatch with the twit now? »

« As if ! » the girl curled and hid her blush with the drapes « Now get lost! Good night! »

With an amused smirk « Good night my Lady » the butler left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter 3 for you ladies and gentleman (lol I doubt there are any) thanks for the fav, rev and follows they gave me motivation to write this one and I still have lots of ideas for the upcoming ones! just wait!**

**Enjoy!**

The red and orange leaves fell slowly to the ground in a dancing motion at the blow of the seasonally cold wind outside the Phantomhive manor. Finny, the gardner was there sweeping energetically the falling leaves and gathering them at the center of the garden where Pluto, the guard dog of the mansion would set them on fire.

Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive household, watched them through his study's window for a while before to go back to the paperwork that has been piling up on his desk. With a sigh he pulled the chair of his mahogany large desk and set, stretching his neck to the side a bit, he desperately tried to cease the pain that has been bugging him all day long, faintly, but constantly.

Realizing it won't stop any time soon, the Earl chose to focus on the job he had at hand instead. paperwork wasn't new to him, it rather became a part of his every day routine ever since he took over the Funtom company, but its amount kept increasing with time, in seven years, his company expanded greatly, with branches in almost every continent and offering other commodities beside toys, sweets, food and perfumes, it became one of England's most brilliant economy icons and the young Earl didn't seem to mind all the extra responsibilities and busy schedules that came along with this expansion.

No, quite the opposite… along with the watchdog missions he had to accomplish for the queen, it kept his mind busy and away from drifting to other _pointless thoughts_.

A sudden knock on the door blew off the young man's pitiful attempts of concentration.

« Come in »

Sebastian, the head butler of the household walked in, driving the afternoon tea cart « it's time for your afternoon tea young master ».

Ciel's eye drifted from his butler to the grandfather watch above the fireplace, the needles indicated three and half «…yes it is » he placed the papers in his hands at the corner of his desk relucantly, time passed quickly without him realizing and he didn't get to finish today's share in time, sighing, he watched his butler pour him his tea « today's tea is Assam with cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries »

Ciel sipped his tea slowly as his eyes wandered around the desk and the rest of the paperwork but they accidently landed on his butler, much to Ciel's wonder, the said butler had a large grin plastred on his face, he seemed somehow…_amused._

Ciel stopped sipping his tea and looked thoroughly at his butler in discomfort « what's so amusing ? »

« I was waiting for my Lord to finish his afternoon snack but since you asked » Sebastian took a silver tray that was laying on the cart and placed it on the desk infront of the Earl.

« what is this ? »

« it's a letter we just received… after seeing the seal on it I thought it would be best to deliver it to you without any delay »

Ciel placed his tea cup to the side and took the letter in his hands, he didn't need a second look to know who the sender was « …The Lionton seal ».

The grin on Sebastian's face grew wider as he spotted the perplexed look on his master's face but much to his dismay, it was too fleeting to be called a real reaction and there, it was his master's stoic expression facing him again. However, Sebastian wasn't only anticipating his master's reaction but the contenant of the sealed letter as well, his master didn't receive any word from the said Lionton for about three years, the relationship between the two could be depicted as a rather _delicately balanced treaty_. And his master, well…let's say… didn't do his best to maintain that balance.

Putting the letter opener on the tray again, Ciel started reading the letter, fully aware of his butler's stares that could almost pierce his head, once done reading he placed the letter back in its envelope and then on his desk... « It's an invitation…to Elena Lionton's engagement party, next week »

The butler's eyebrow arched « engagement ? may I ask to whom ? »

« Earl Charles Grey »

An amused smirk instantly lit up the butler's eyes « quite the interesting combination »

« A smart move on her majesty's behalf I would rather say »

« Indeed, the queen must be the master mind behind all of it. Well…Since Lady Lionton went out of her way and sent you a personnel invitation. Do you plan on attending the party my Lord ? »

« Isn't that obvious? As a noble I have my own social obligations, besides, restoring the relationship with the Liontons may prove to be beneficial » Ciel rested his elbows on the desk as his chin lingered on the knuckles of his clasped hands assuming a business-like position, which Sebastian interpreted as him being reflective «…she can provide us with valuable informations for the watchdog missions as the head of the Lionton company. As for our new perfumes branch, it would be easier to purchase the rare essences and herbs from her Lotus firm than go fetch them at other side of the world, wouldn't it ? » The boy's words seemed rather meant to convince himself than to fill in his butler, Sebastian thought. the corners of his mouth turned upwards as he nodded slightly to approve of his master's opinion « yes, indeed, and she surely wouldn't mind as it would be equally beneficial for her since you'll resume taking care of the _little accidents_ related to her job, won't you? »

« what else to expect? we live in a world of _give and take_ after all… no one will give you something with nothing in return, it even applies on _nobles_ like us » the young man said with a wry snirk « very noble like indeed… any way» Ciel lifted his blue eye to look at his butler's red orbs « take care of everything related to this matter at once, do you understand Sebastian? »

The butler smiled faintly before to place his hand on his chest and bow

« _Yes, My Lord_ »

…

Sebastian took the cart and left the room, but the letter was still there, laying on the encumbred desk. Ciel's eye drifted to look at it again…_how long has it been?_ the marchioness surely is a resentful person cutting all ties with him over a small matter like the Barclay incident, that…if that was all what is there to it… nevertheless, even with what he previously told Sebastian, Ciel didn't plan to apologize or even try to restore his relationship with her -if she didn't- despite the past the two shared… he wasn't one to cherish the past to begin with...

The past…inspite of him, Ciel still kept some vivid memories of their childhood.

The Earl stood up from his desk and went to the small round table near the hearth, there, was laying a porcelain white vase. Ciel's hand extanded as his fingers started caressing the petals of the roses Sebastian places there every morning.

_Sterling Silver roses_ were Ciel's favorite…

_« Elena! wait for me ! » The nearly six years old Ciel shouted as he run after the giggling little girl in the corridors of the Lionton manor._

_« No ! you'll catch me! »_

_« No I won't ! I don't want to catch you ! I'm just afraid of getting lost ! our parents will scold us ! »_

_« you are lying Ciel ! » the girl barely had the time to finish those words before to yelp when the boy almost touched her in their tag running game._

_Once at a safe distance, Elena turned to mock the exhausted Ciel, the boy was of poor health after all but he could still afford a round or two of a running game, couldn't he? fired up he run at full speed again to catch up to her but he didn't expect to end up bumping into the girl's back._

_« aw…why in the world did you stop?»_

_« shhhh » the girl hushed him before to give him a sign to take a look inside the room infront of them._

_The boy carefully took a peek inside and there, were standing a man and a woman, through their uniforms one can tell they are a maid and a butler at the Lionton manor. Ciel pushed the girl a bit to take a better look at what they were doing and the girl growled slightly._

_The maid and the butler's lips were joint, in what seemed like a long heated kiss. the boy and the girl watched them or a while before to get bored and leave._

_« hey…Ciel…what do you think they were doing ? » The barely five years old girl tugged at the young boy's top as they were walking back to their play ground._

_« Idiot! they were obviously kissing! »_

_« kissing? but that's not kissing! mom and dad kiss me all the time! kissing is supposed to be on the cheek! »_

_« Are you a baby ?! everybody knows they can kiss the one they are going to marry on the lips »_

_« does that mean that Carol and Alfred are going to get married? »_

_« isn't that obvious ? »_

_« And does that mean we can't kiss on the lips as you are going to marry Elizabeth ? »_

_The idea of not being able to do something didn't please the boy who grimaced a bit before to blurt defiantly « of course we can! »_

_The boy got closer to the little girl as she was blinking at him with her big amber eyes and long black eyelashes._

_« d..don't look at me like that! all we have to do is to press our lips against each other! »_

_« is that all ! »_

_« that's all »_

_The girl clutched the boy's top and stood on her tiptoes as the boy leaned forward a bit and finally…their lips met..._

_« what do you think of it?»_

_« hm?… it felt funny » the girl said giggling._

_« I don't understand why adults do stuff like these! » The boy added blushing a bit, in embarassement._

_« but it also felt plushy and soft! »_

_« hn » the boy nodded « it really felt plushy and soft _» his eyes lit up _«_ _like the petals of Sterling Silver roses! » he added with a big smile._

_« Sterling Silver roses? »_

_« yes! The most beautiful roses in the world ! »_

Ciel's fingers stopped beckoning the snow hued roses and he scoffed as if he mocked his own self for bringing back such a far away memory and at a time like this of all times...really… He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a while before to go back to his study, trying to catch up with the remaining paperwork before dinner. all thought of the past disappearing between the white papers and black lines...

…

Elena was sitting on the Axminster woolen carpet leaning her upper body on her cream hued puff stool while the light cast by the red flames of the fireplace infront of her made her lightly golden skin glow even brighter.

She was busy hand-painting a white China set when Kyle entered her room after a light knock.

« I see you are painting the China set I purchased for you the other day » the butler smiled « when I suggested you try painting China in your free time, I didn't expect you to grow attached to it this much »

« I know, I myself didn't expect this to happen, I know girls my age paint China as a hobby but I didn't expect it to really be this enjoyable »

« It appears my Lady has some artistic side to her after all, I almost gave up on you when you showed pethatic results at embroidery and other womanly handicrafts »

« Are you trying to ruin my day Kyle? »

« there isn't much left of it any way »

« get lost…NOW »

« No, No, don't get upset my dear, I was just trying to cheer you up »

« How? by getting on my nerves ? »

« No… by bringing you this » the butler bent over his mistress as he brought out a small sealed box he was hidding behind his back. Elena instantly straightened her stance at the sight of the unicorn icon on the box « is this the new Funtom perfume? »

« yes it is » the butler sighed at the glint of excitement in the girl's eyes while she was opening the box « just like a little girl... » he murmured softly but the girl seemingly heard it « Oh come on now Kyle! you can't blame me! after all, Sebastian's combination of notes makes the best perfumes ever»

« I can do better you know » the butler said with narrow eyes, not pleased with her words.

« yeah, yeah, I know you can » the girl said in a way that seemed more meant to brush him off than to comfort him, she looked surprised when she read the perfume's name « Ange ou demon ? » a little snicker escaped her « way to go Sebastian »

« I bet he'll name their next perfume 'I live to devour my master'» Kyle added trying to imitate Sebastian's velvet smug voice.

Elena chuckled lightly at the mocking act of her butler, while spraying the perfume on her left wrist, after few seconds she brought her wrist to her nose « hmm…The top notes are…mandarin, white cummin, saffron and… » the girl's eyes suddenly softened before she closed them fully inhaling deeply the new fragrance « _Sterling Silver roses _».

Kyle watched her carefully, arching a brow at the soft smile that crossed the girl's lips « It seems you really like this new perfume »

Elena opened her eyes abruptly and her face flushed bright pink just like a little girl caught doing something suspicious in secret.

« Ah! » the butler shouted with his eyes wide open pointing a finger at the girl « there you go again with the weird blushing! »

« No…I'm not blushing! I'm not ! » The girl shouted her cheeks scorched with embarassement as she started hitting her butler with her puff stool till she chased him out of the room completely.

« Sheesh…what an ungrateful master… » the butler muttered to himself before to go proceed with the dinner preparations.

Elena set on her antique carpet, holding the diamond shaped perfume bottle in her hands again, she looked at it with a pained expression, caressing it with her thumb before to let out a soft sigh.

« Ciel… »

_**author note:**_

_**So I don't know what you guys thought about the lil shred of memory but I wanted Ciel and Elena to share something intimate, I love dirty little secrets hihi *clears throat* I mean I meant for it to be cute, they were kids after all. well, again, Ciel will be the main protagonist in this story though I don't know how far Elena's relationship with the other two will develop...**_

_**By the way, about the unicorn icon, just like the rabbit for toys and and the cat for confectionery, the Funtom company has the unicorn icon for the perfumes branch, check chapter 85 of the manga for further details.**_

_**A note is a term used in perfumes industry to reffer to the materiels used in its formula, each substance being a single note and Oh, hihi, I borrowed Givenchy's perfume « ange ou demon » / « angel or demon » name and composition for this chapter, it's a dazzling perfume! gomen and arigatou Givenchy jiji :p**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is out! sorry for the delay but it is hard to feel motivated without knowing what you guys think of the story so far :(**

**Oh! in the previous chapter I wrote "the Barclay incident" instead of "the Woodley incident" ^^" sorry minna.**

**hope you'll like this one!**

**Enjoy!**

Long black strands floated over the clear waters surface as the vision in Elena's eyes got blurrier by the second…disturbing thoughts passed through her mind and stirred her usually unfazed soul in a long lifeless minute before she came back to the surface gasping for air, grasping the edges of the white bathtub with shaky hands.

Today is her engagement to Charles Grey.

Charles Grey…any girl getting betrothed to the said man would be on cloud nine! he is a handsome, charming, capable and smart young man, and to top it all he comes from a distinguished noble family, his grand father, The 2nd Earl Grey, was England's prime minister in the 1830s, that even got a tea brand named after him and now, Charles is the new Earl when he is only in his early twenties, quite the achievement any one would say...

But Elena wasn't happy. To be correct, she felt none of the two, neither happiness or sadness, she was rather feeling…_nervous_.

Elena could hear the loud pounding of her heart as if it was going to burst, putting her hands on her chest she took a deep breath trying to calm it down but instead, her stomach decided to join the ball of this physiological and emotional disorder, getting irregular painful cramps.

The girl let herself slide down to the water again as she sighed and a succession of small bubbles came out to the surface as if to express her tiredness and desperation.

« feeling this worn out early the morning ? »

The smooth voice of the red head butler reeking of dark mockery as he unfolded the big white towel, made the girl come out of the water with a large frown on her face « am I supposed to be all happy and bubbly ? » she stepped out of the bathtub and the butler wrapped the towel around her slightly frail, but well endowed body.

« It's your engagement today, I thought every woman waited patiently for such a day » said the butler with a smirk as he was wiping her dry.

« Stop fooling around Kyle, you know very well how I feel about this engagement... I'm amazed you're in the mood to tease your master this early in the morning! »

« when one has a master as grumpy as you it's hard to refrain from teasing him » Kyle added with a chuckle. The girl glared at him as she slapped his hands away. the towel fell to the floor as she left the bathroom and the butler shook his head with a faint snirk as he followed her into her room.

« because someone took a liking to the bathroom's ceiling and admired it for a whole hour we're falling behind schedule. The twit should be here any minute now to escort you to the Grey's mansion. You know you should be there before your guests arrive »

« I know, I know » Elena commented annoyingly as her eyes contemplated the lavish lavender satin gown.

Speaking of the devil…

...

« hnnn… Aaah… » the sound of loud feminine moans filled the ears of the young Earl as he strolled down the large corridors of the Lionton manor, trying to find his Fiancée's room. he first arched a brow not being able to understand how can people wake up early the morning, all energetic, up to do such stuff when he always woke up in a bad mood but the reason for his eyebrow twitching changed when he got closer and closer to the source of the sound.

« K…Kyle…enough…I can't take it any mo- Ah~ » Charles, who was standing at Elena's room door, felt blood freeze in his veines when he recognized the voice of his betrothed. He leaned his ear against the door, not being able to fathom the current situation, a manly voice this time fell on his ears « How many times have we been through this? you should be used to it by now! » the young Earl's head started spinning after hearing these words come from the butler's mouth.

« But you make it harder everytime! » the girl inside shouted.

« The tighter the best! that's common sense! » the butler shouted as well.

« ENOUUUUUGH ! » Grey shouted in turn as he sliced the door infront of him into million pieces in the blink of an eye, but the sight greeting him wasn't quite what he expected…

Elena in her undergarments, leaning on her vanity's table with a puzzled Kyle pulling the strings of her corset, both staring at him with wide open eyes.

_Ah…damn his wild imagination_…

Charles, stuck in place like a nail, managed to pull a shaky smile as he lifted his hand in a greeting manner « G…Good morning…Love »

...

A pouting Elena, a narrow eyed Kyle and Charles holding an ice bag against his puffy cheek were in the carriage heading towards the Grey's mansion.

Every now and then, Charles would steal a glance at his angry fiancee, waiting hopefully for a change of mood on her part just to no avail, and somehow he ended having a glaring contest with the butler facing him, blaming him and cursing him mentally for the situation he is in right now.

If only he could make this man disappear…

The truth is that Charles Grey never liked Elena's butler, something about him felt very eerie reminding him somewhat of the head butler of the Phantomhives, both were perfect, very capable and with no flaws _almost as if they weren't human…_

But something else was particulary bothersome about this one : the way he looked at his mistress. It made Charles feel uneasy…**very **uneasy.

...

After dismissing Kyle upon their arrival to go help the other servents with the party's preparations, Elena was offered a room to stay in and tend to her own preparations and needs till the given hour.

Elena was standing infront of a mirror. looking at her reflection she adjusted the choker she was wearing. Leaning her neck to the side, she made sure that it was perfectly hiding the Faustian seal on the nape of her neck just in time before she heard a firm knock on the door.

« Come in »

Two women, one much older than the other, entered the room, Elena looked at them and recognized the younger one as a maid through her uniform, the older one was probably the housekeeper, Elena thought, since she was wearing a chatelaine on her waist with many keys hanging from it.

« Oh my! the young Lord's Fiancee is a real beauty ! » blurted the younger one with a high pitched voice that surprised Elena making her blink her eyes many times, this girl was surely an energetic one.

« Be quiet Rosette ! how many times did I ask you to behave yourself infront of our guests and she is soon to be your mistress at that !» the older one said glaring daggers at the maid who closed her eyes and shrank like a little child getting scolded, muttering some apologetic words. The older woman then looked at Elena, bowing slightly she apologized for the commotion. after formally introducing themselves, Elena learnt that Lady Grey sent the maid, Rosette, to assist her and make sure she had a comfortable stay till the ball's hour.

After Agatha Livingstone,the older one and the housekeeper just as Elena thought, left the room, Elena turned to look at the maid.

Rosette was a young plain girl, probably the same age as Elena, with orange redish curly hair, bright green eyes and freckles scattered all over her plump cheeks and short nose, with that bright smile plastered on Rosette's face Elena couldn't help but smile back which seemed to immensely please the young maid who was waiting for a friendly signe to start blabbering on and on non stop.

After an hour or so, the maid was done helping Elena finish her preparations for the ball.

« and so, we started calling her The LIVING stone, gosh ! I can imagine her red angry face if she knew about it » Rosette said giggling as she took few steps away from the young marchioness « there my Lady, we're done! take a good look at yourself! » and she couldn't help but squirm in satisfaction « awww… how gorgeous and regal! I bet the young Lord will fall in love with you again tonight! »

Elena snickered mentally at the girl's comment, Charles falling for her ? she doubted that guy could ever fall for any thing but his sword…and food of course. Brushing that thought off when a smile started tickling her lips, she took few steps backward to look at herself in the mirror carefully : the make up was quite simple : a dark red lipstick which went perfectly with her golden skin tone and a black eyeliner that emphasized her cat like eye shape.

Her long dark hair was pulled into a large bun on the back with heavy side bangs swept to the left while curly fringes caressed her ear on the right, the bun was decorated with a bright blue butterfly barrette with two pearls dangling from it, the metallic white pearls matched those on her earings, bracelet and the multi-rows choker necklace. Elena's eyes lowered a bit to look at the light lavender ball gown Nina made for her, the boat neckline revealed her shoulders and a part of her cleavage: too much skin for Elena's taste. she unconsciously grimaced. the sleeves were very short allowing her ivory silk gloves to reach her mid arms. The gown's bodice was simple, laces in back and a dark lavender triangular appliqué on the front decorated with a ribbon shaped silver brooch near her cleavage. The skirt had bottom ruffles with lace ruffles over it, a front apron and a train in the back. Finally, the ivory silk slippers with glass beads made her over all look well elaborated and elegant suiting the marchioness's first grade fashion taste.

Elena smiled and turned to the girl by her side « I'll make sure madam Livingstone praises you for all the hard work and the assistance you offered me. Thank you Rosette »

« No! thank _you_ Miss Elena! anything for a kind and lovely Lady like you! Oh! I really wish you and Sir Charles have a lifelong happy marriage ! »

Elena chuckled a bit « we're not getting married yet my dear » then Elena's expression turned to become a more calm and serene one, looking at the maid's eyes Elena opened her mouth to say something then closed it again averting her gaze to the floor.

The puzzled maid tilted her head a bit « something the matter my Lady ? »

Elena hesitated a bit before to look again at the girl « I want you to do me a favor but it has to be done secretely, I don't want anyone to know about it, can you keep a secret ? »

Rosette's eyes glimmered with excitement « Of course! as I said, anything for you my Lady ! »

Elena smiled softly « Thank you my dear. Though I know it's indecent, but since I won't be leaving my room till ball's climax. I want you to check on the guests every now and then and notify me when Lady Elizabeth Middford arrives. You know her right? »

The maid giggled « of course! who doesn't? she is a social butterfly always present at every ball Lady Grey hosts »

Elena nodded smiling « yes, she is. Now can you do it with no body noticing ? »

« Leave it to me my Lady, I'm going to check right now! » the excited maid left the room with a big smile on her face leaving Elena alone leaning her back on the vanity table. As soon as the door was closed, a heavy sigh escaped Elena's lips as she turned to face the mirror, leaning her weight on her left hand that was resting on the vanity, her other hand slid to press against her stomach. The amber eyed girl looked at her painful expression in the mirror. The anxious cramps were back again and Elena knew very well what was the cause of that.

« _am I going to see you again tonight?..._ » Elena muttered softly.

...

From the moment they arrived till this afternoon late hour, Kyle, the Lionton's butler, had been helping with the ball's preparation as ordered by his mistress and the star of tonight's event.

He first attended the refreshment rooms: in a high class ball, refhreshements are a necessity and as nothing would be passed around the ballroom, the refreshment rooms annexed to the ballroom were a necessity as well.

Kyle prepared tea, coffee, lemonade, chocolat pot, biscuits, cakes, cracker-bonbons, trifles, jellies, blanc-mange, cold tongues, sandwiches, salted nuts and crystallized fruits and some substantial fares such as fowls, ham, tongue…etc and since nothing upon the table would require carving, he cut them up beforhand, then held them with ribbons as proper etiquette requires.

Decorating the tables with bowls of flowers, fall leaf petals, matching colored glass beads, some silver candelabras and several individual candlesticks he gave orders to the other servents on how and when they should be lit.

Moving to the dressing room for gentlemen, then to the one for ladies he made sure there was enough tickets and their duplicates to be pinned on each and every guest's article such as showls, cloacks, hats, to prevent all confusion at their departure time. And that the ladies room had a supply of hair pins, needles and threads, pins and such trifles to assist the dear guests if needed.

And this kept on from early the morning till late the afternoon.

Charles Grey watched how the servents of his own manor, who were showing dissatisfaction this morning upon learning that the Lionton marchioness brought only one butler to help them with the huge amount of praperations for the upcoming combined Lionton and Grey ball, run left and right, to fulfill the orders of the said butler. as much as he hated to admit it, that butler was more capable than the members of his household all together.

Charles clicked his tongue with his eyebrows unconsciously meeting as he went up the large marble stairs heading towards one particular room, he then shook his head to cast away all thoughts of the irksome red head, and instead, he focused on reminding himself of how extra-careful and polite, with his betrothed, he should be this time. he remembered Charles Phipps telling him once, how important are good manners and gentlemanly conduct to win a lady's heart. But what does he have to do with her heart? he just needed her consent for this marriage and he had it! Plus, aren't diamonds girl's best friend? Charles thought, as he slid his hand in his pocket toying with the small box inside of it. he just had to bring her jewelry and fancy clothes every now and then to earn her satisfaction, didn't he ?

The silver haired man stood infront of his fiancee's room. after a light knock on the door and a faint « come in », Charles entered the room, with a large smug smirk on his face, thinking of many elaborated flattery words to compliment his future wife who surely passed several hours infront of the mirror to look at her best for tonight's event.

Elena turned to face him and the moment his eyes fell on her, Charles felt his mind go blank! All the words that have been running through his mind vanished in an instant, he was sure that if he opened his mouth at that very moment, his usually smooth talker smartass self, will start stammering and stuttering like an idiot. he finally managed to keep it shut, not able to take his eyes off the girl.

Elena looked at the silent Charles for a moment before to tilt her head a bit, blinking her eyes while frowning slightly in confusion « something the matter Grey?»

« hmm…interesting…the brooch on your gown is _very_ beautiful…quite the pleasant sight» was the first thing Charles managed to blurt, with a large smirk, once he regained his ability to shoot arrows with his tongue.

Elena innocently lowered her head to look at her brooch thinking how odd is it for the young Earl to care about such things, but it only took her one glance to realize the Earl wasn't really referring to her brooche but to _her cleavage_ instead…

Feeling her blood boil inside, Elena turned towards the vanity looking for something to throw at the said Earl, but Charles was quicker this time, he gripped both the girl's arms pinning them with his hands around her waist as he firmly pressed her back against his chest « _Not this time sweetheart_ » but the girl kept struggling to free herself, it only made the young Earl press her tighter against him « _my! my! what a feisty woman we've got here..._ » Charles wishpered in Elena's ear with a smirk.

Feeling his warm breaths against her neck, shivers went down Elena's spine, and a dust of pink tainted her cheeks as she faintly managed to utter a grumpy «Release me…Charles »

Grey chuckled as he unhanded the girl, watching her shake in frustration with teinted cheeks, he thought it was a shame his fun couldn't last any longer, he didn't have much time and he had to do what he came for, didn't he ?

« Dont be mad _love!_ it's our engagement day, you should smile! plus, I brought you a gift » Charles winked at the puzzled girl « it's here, in my pocket...want to see? »

***drums sound* it's finally the ball next time and there you'll get some romance and action! want more? you know how to get me back to typing! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for you Ladies and Gentlemen !**

**I planned to get it out sooner but it got delayed due to some net issues But ! to compensate for it I've got two chapters ready for you today !**

**Am I not awesome ? NYAHAHAHA *nose getting longer***

**No, seriously, thank you everyone who is reading this story, you're the ones giving me the will to keep writing! and a special thanks to WolfYuu19 and shinydragonmist for the lovely reviews ;)**

**If every thing goes smoothly, I'll publish the next chapter few hours later, it's also to celebrate Ciel's birthday so: Happy Birthday little Bocchan! how old is he now? 139 years and still awesome! XD**

**without further delay here is the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Elena watched the young man infront of her as his hand slid into his pocket with a puzzled look, a gift for her ? from Charles ? what could it be ?

Charles smiled as he looked at her « Now! Now Elena! Close your eyes! »

« Close my eyes? who will guarantee that you won't be playing any more games on me while I do so? » Elena said with narrow eyes glaring at Charles.

« Aaah…you have so little faith in your future husband…alright… I swear on my honor as a Knight that I'll pull no more pranks! » Charles responded playfully.

« your honor as a knight? not that reassuring…» Elena commented with an arched eye brow as she closed her eyes.

Charles took Elena's left hand in his as he carefully brought the velvet small box out of his pocket, upon opening it, the diamond on the white golden ring shone beautifully to the room's bright light like a white flower that just bloomed under a full moon, "_what a pure glow…_"Charles thought as he gently slid it into Elena's ring finger.

Looking at the ring in his betrothed's finger Charles smiled, it fitted perfectly as if it was made just for her…

Elena finally opened her eyes when the man released her hand, she lifted it up to her face looking at the ring in awe, the girl just couldn't hide her admiration «It's…beautiful… very beautiful… »

« Yes, isn't it ? it's a family heirloom that has been passed from generation to generation to every first Lady in the family…_you are the next Lady Grey my love _» said Charles looking into Elena's eyes.

The girl looked at the young man for a moment before to avert her gaze, she clenched her left hand firmly against her chest as she felt her heart get squeezed « the next Lady Grey…? »

Charles couldn't decipher the faraway look in Elena's eyes…the more he looked at her the further she seemed to drift away from him… slowly, an unidentifiable unpleasant feeling started taking over the young man till he couldn't think of anything anymore…

The next thing Charles saw was Elena's big amber eyes staring right at his silver ones in suprise, looking down he realized that he was holding the girl's hand firmly in his as he brought her closer to him.

_What in the world is wrong with him? _Charles mentally cursed himself as he tried to hide his embarrassment. he quickly drew a large smile on his face as he brought Elena's hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles he looked her in the eyes before to say « did you know the word "diamond" comes from the ancient Greek "_adámas_" that means "unalterable" and "unbreakable" ? _aren't these just the perfect words to describe the bond between us my love? »_

Elena smiled back looking Grey in the eye « Oh yes, and it also means "I overpower", "I tame" and "I subdue", doesn't it?... I find it quite unfair that women are the only ones that get diamond rings in an engagement! how about I get you one too my dear? »

Charles looked at her with wide open eyes, her response took him aback. _what on earth should he do with this woman? so defiant! can't she just sit still and accept becoming his ? _he didn't know either he wanted to bite that sharp tongue or kiss that little noisy mouth of hers till she suffocates. The only thing he knew was that he should leave this room as soon as possible before he does something he regrets…he had his fair share of weird feelings and desires for today…

« Thank you for the generous offer but I must decline » said Charles as he released the girl's hand, giving her one last grin before to head towards the door.

« I'll come pick you up later when all the guests are present, we'll have to follow the boring formalities and give them the long awaited speech to announce our engagement officially, so… _later love _»

The door finally closed and Elena sighed letting herself fall on the bed with a small puff, lifting her hand up in the air she look at the diamond ring in her finger for a second time.

« it's going to be a long night… »

Not long after that did the girl hear a succession of hasty small knocks on her door that made her jump to her feet with a worried expression « who is it ? »

« it's me my Lady ! Rosette ! »

For a brief moment Elena felt grateful that the maid wasn't a memeber of her own household or she would have driven her crazy with her overly energetic behavior.

« you can come in Rosette »

The ginger maid entered the room with a large grin adorning her face, it was enough of a sign for Elena to know that the mission was complete yet she asked with a small smile « so my dear, did you manage to do as I told you? »

The maid nodded her head vigorously « Of course my Lady! Lady Elizabeth Midford has just arrived and Oh! she just looks so sweet in her frilly red dress ! »

Elena smiled all the more « I don't doubt it. by the way, was it Lady Francis or Sir Edward that came with her? I believe these two didn't let their dear little Elizabeth attend alone, did they ?» the Marchioness added with a light chuckle.

« Oh No, No, it wasn't Lady Francis nor Sir Edward that escorted her. It was a rather handsome young man with dark navy blue hair and a peculiar eye patch over his right eye that came with her. I don't remember seeing him in any of the balls the Grey's held in the mansion before… » added the maid with an index finger on her lips as she was racking her brain in hope to find a name that would match the image of the young man she just saw.

« Is that so ?...any way, Thank you again Rosette, you've been a great help for me today, I'll make sure to remember that » Elena said to the girl with a faint smile as she walked towards the balcony's window removing the curtains aside a bit.

The maid squirmed in her place for a while, curiosity was getting the best of her and she couldn't remain silent any more « May I ask my Lady why did she want to know if Lady Elizabeth came? »

Elena turned to face the ginger maid with a dry smile looking her right in the eyes « now, now, aren't you a little curious one? »

The maid flinched a bit, the look in Elena's eyes told her that she shouldn't have asked this question. The young age and the kindness of the girl infront of her made her forget the difference between them, but no matter how you look at it, she is a maid and the one facing her is a Marchioness… _she should have never forgotten that and crossed her limits…_

The perplexed maid opened her mouth to apologize but Elena cut her « it's okey…Lady Elizabeth is a good friend of mine and due to some delivery circumstances I was afraid she didn't receive her invitation letter. That's all what is there to it » Elena turned to look at the outside scenery again as she added « I think you should take some rest before to resume your shores at the ball, you are dismissed for now Rosette »

« As my Lady wishes, I shall take my leave now...please, don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything » the maid said as she kept bowing and walking backwards till she reached the door.

« Alright… » was all what the Marchioness said before the maid exited the room. Letting out a long sigh, Elena rested her forehead on the cold glass and her warm breaths instantly formed a blurry haze at the glass contact matching the foggy scenery outside where the lonely orange lights guided the carriages through the big garden.

The girl felt her heart sway with the dancing lights. _never did she feel like a total mess as she does now_…

Elena closed her eyes, she had to pull herself together, now that she knew the man that made such a mess of her was here she had to get it clear with all the mixed emotions that have been boiling inside of her all day long…she can't go out of this room like this…no, she definitely can't…

_"Now then Elena Lionton... you knew you won't be able to evict him forever… your day has finally come. you have to face him and never again will those blue eyes sway your heart the way they did in the past…it has been three years for heaven's sake ! you are stronger and more mature now ! you surely can get over such foolish feelings…you have to! you are bound by a contract to that demon and nothing must get in the way of honoring it…_

_Because we are who we are… I have no right to harbor such feelings for him._

_Not a marriage, not a family, not a home, no aging, not a calm death on a warm bed, not even heaven or hell awaits us…_

_What does await the likes of us but eternel silence and loneliness?_

_So how can this foolish heart of mine still dream and yearn for his embrace ?_

_It can't ! and it definitely won't ! _"

A that, Elena opened her eyes, the window's glass didn't feel cold any more and the fog on it disappeared, just like Elena's wavering feelings…

...

Ciel Phantomhive heavily leaned against the wall next to his butler with a cup of fresh lemonade in his hand. After all the hell of dancing his fiancee made him go through, this refreshment was more than deserved.

Slowly sipping his drink , Ciel's eye wandered around the grand ball room : the ancient prime minister and the current one, political figures from both the House of the Lords and the House of Commons, representatives of the Church of England, famous business men, eminent scientists, talented artists, well known reporters who will surely put the ball events on the first page of every big newspapers by tomorrow morning, even aristocrats from foreign countries were present. It only showed how grand the ball was and how influential the two hosting families were with their wide network of connections. The only important figure that was missing was the queen but that was to be expected since every body knew the old woman is in a never ending mourning over her late husband.

The music was glorious and beautiful, even someone who never had an ear for music like Ciel could tell. Looking at the orchestra, the leader was none other than Johann Strauss the elder himself, the old man was said to have retired after playing at the coronation ball of queen Victoria, the epitome of honor for any musician, yet, they managed to make him play for tonight's ball.

« Show-offs… » Ciel scoffed, as he took the last sip of his drink.

Sebastian who guessed what was his master talking about, chuckled in amusement. The young Earl wasn't cut for such grand balls…no he wasn't…

« A show-off is better than a wallflower… at least according to the ballroom's etiquette. I can find you dance partners if you care to show us your dancing abilities you know? » a certain red head clad in an elegant black suit said, giving the two a big grin.

« working as a floor manager now?... Kyle Lancaster » Sebastian responded in a mocking tone as the Earl only scoffed and looked away.

« My!... I never heard my name sound this ugly, I wonder why ? » said Kyle grinning with closed eyes at the Phantomhive butler.

« and never did I hear of an uglier name myself » Sebastian answered with the same grin and closed eyes.

Ciel sighed, even after not seeing each other for a long three years, here they start again…they will end up giving him a headache and that's the last thing he needed right now…

Right when Ciel opened his mouth to tell his butler off Kyle interrupted him « Oh ! I see the gnome gained some extra inches in these three years ! good for you ! I thought you would remain an invisible bean sprout for the rest of your life ! »

« WHO IS THE GNOME AND THE INVISIBLE BEAN SPROUT ? » the young Earl shouted despite himself drawing the attention of the close by guests that started looking at him and whispering. Ciel's pale cheeks turned red with embarassement, turning away he huffed « this is ridiculous ! Sebastian ! we're getting away from here ! »

Sebastian gave the red head one last scornful look before to follow his master and Kyle only grinned as he watched the two walk away.

After a string of colorful swearwords, that he kept to himself of course, Ciel finally found a calm and remote place near one of the big pillars of the ballroom, leaning his back on it, the young man crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes seeking some rest in the middle of all the uproar and noise. but that didn't last long, the young Earl opened his eyes when the music suddenly stopped, his eye wandered among the guests for a short time before to find its way, just like everyone else's, up, on the landing of the huge marble staircase.

There, stood Earl Charles Grey, wearing a classy white dress coat, a pair of well-fitting pants of the same color and an elegant dark lavender vest, with his smooth white bangs framing his pale face, the man looked all the more regal and captivating but that didn't prevent the woman standing next to him from stealing the spotlight and initiating gasps of admiration among the guests.

Ciel knew Charles was talking, he did hear his voice but he was unable to understand what the white clad man was saying…every nerve in his brain was captivated by the woman that had her hand in Charles's. his mind was trying to match the image of his tomboyish childhood friend and the breath-taking Lady he was seeing right there but they simply didn't match, _who in the world is this stranger ?_

The young Earl's mind was already messed up but that didn't compare to that one moment their eyes met. Yes, although he was relatively far and in an isolated area, he was sure the woman looked at him and not at any body else. Even if it was for a brief moment, her gaze was so intense that he felt his breathing halt. Ciel Phantomhive was completely lost at that very moment.

« it's amazing, what the thing they call puberty does to a human's body... don't you agree my Lord ? » Sebastian said with an amused smirk watching his master with the corner of his eye.

« huh ? what did you say ? » the, finally out of his trance master, looked inquirely at his butler just before a wave of applauses exploded deafening the young Earl.

The grinning Sebastian responded when the applauses stopped « Nothing of importance my Lord » .

Ciel arched a brow at Sebastian's words but he decided to brush it off, turning his gaze towards the couple descending the flight of stairs as the sound of trumpets echoed in the ball room. It was the signal for the assembly to take their positions on the floor for dancing. He had to join this dance, no one was allowed to miss the first set and in any case he had to find Elizabeth, this set had to be danced with his Lady in company. Ciel watched Sebastian, attending this ball as his tutor, guide Paula, his fiancee's maid and Sebastian's escort, to the dance floor and blend smoothly with the other dancing couples as his trade mark smug grin etched its way back into his face. The man with an eye patch rolled his eyes at the sight « talk about a show-off… » Ciel barely managed to finish his words before a lightning speed Elizabeth swooped him to the dancing floor, he didn't need to look for her after all, did he? she would always find him and this persistance and determination of hers were most probably the only things that kept her by his side for so long.

...

Elena cursed herself inwardly over and over again. What kind of an imbecile stares at another man like that when her fiance is right beside her ? and infront of every body at that? as short as it was, she hoped no one noticed. But she was rather shaken since she didn't expect that to happen, she could swear the young man's eye had a gravity of its own that drew her towards him in the middle of all that crowd. nevertheless, she felt relieved since she managed to avert her gaze just in time before the whole thing became scandalous.

« something the matter love? you seem distracted ever since earlier » Charles with a suspicious arched eye brow squeezed Elena's hand lightly, while they danced, earning her full attention.

The slightly startled girl pulled a faint smile as she responded « it's nothing, I'm just a bit tired since we've been preparing for this all day long ». unfortunatelly, Charles was the skeptical and very shrewd type, Elena knew that very well. he wouldn't buy her lies that easily..._Now, why in hell does it feel like I'm having an affair when I'm not?! Elena cried inwardly.  
><em>

« …is that so? so maybe you should retire after this dance » the young man responded.

« that would be disrespectful towards the other guests and you too can't retire now! we'll soon have to switch partners, you better show some curtesy towards the Ladies you'll be dancing with » Elena awkwardly added trying to make the conversation focus on her partner instead of herself.

Charles didn't say a thing looking at Elena with half open eyes for a while, then suddenly, his grip on the girl's back tightened as he pulled her towards him almost crushing her body in a tight embrace as he casually lead her around the dance floor.

« Ch-Charles…I'm suffocating… » Elena managed to voice out the words with great difficulty, feeling the firm chest of the young man crush her own.

_« Don't you ever dare look at someone else… your heart, body and soul belong to me and me alone Elena »_ Charles intensely whispered in Elena's ear.

The young Earl didn't hear any response from his fiancee, instead, he felt her grip on his upper arm tighten as her body kept faintly trembling. upon distancing himself a bit from the girl, he looked at her face but she turned it away from him, her cheeks were tainted red as her lips quivered slightly. she seemed on the verge of bursting in tears. Charles felt his chest get tight at the sight, and unconsciously a troubled painful expression crept to his face. _Never did he mean to be violent and he usually had a good control over his emotions and actions but with her... Damn it..._

Before Charles got the chance to say any thing that would fix things the quadrille first dance ended. It was time for the waltz to take place and with it, the switch of partners. The reluctant Charles watched Elena get away of his arms almost happily.

_Again…whenever I try to reach out to her she gets further and further…_

...

Upon the twelfth dance, Elena felt the lie she told Charles earlier become reality, who was the imbecile that set such exhausting dancing rules ? but well, this dance was almost over, she had to switch partners just one more time, get through the last two dances and after that it would be finally the pause for supper. No, she wasn't hungry, but never did she anticipate a meal's time as she does now.

Elena's sixth partner thanked her for the honor she bestowed upon him with the graceful dance and she bowed in return just like proper etiquette requires, with a polite smile while only one sentence echoed in her mind " next! next please ! " .

Her next partner seemed to be in a hurry just like herself, swiftly and without a word he took her right hand in his left one and she placed her left hand on his right upper arm as his right hand slid to her left shoulder blade, both their moves were mechanic but quite harmonious as if they had a prior agreement to get done with this as soon as possible.

Only when the last piece of music started did they finally lift their eyes to look at each other...next thing? The two immediately stiffened.

« Phantomhive ! »

« Lionton ! »

...

**Author note:**

**hihihi, so how was this chapter?**

**wanted to point out that I'm not the imbecile who set the exhausting dancing rules! in fact, victorian balls were more of a torture regarding this side, the ball always starts with a quadrille, a dance engaging four couples opposing each other, following the quadrille was the Waltz, the most famous type of dancing in that era though they could dance another type. A total of twenty-four dances was performed at the ball. After the fourteenth dance, the guests stopped to eat supper, a night meal, something like dinner but lighter, then they resumed the dancing. the first dance and the last dance had to be performed with the escort and usually even the dance partners were known to the Lady beforehand as the men filled some sort of dancing card to have a turn?! I just ignored that annoying detail. the dance partner was switched after two dances and it was inappropriate to dance with the same person for more than four times and blablabla...I could go on with the many rules forever. Not that pleasant after all, is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaaaaaaaaah only ten minutes left before Ciel's birthday is over *cries* I've been trying to update this chapter all day long, why does both the site and my PC have to be such a pain in the ass?! but good thing I didn't give up!  
><strong>

**Minna! Chapter 6 as promised.**

**although some parts may seem weird and meaningless just bear with it for now ^^"**

**Enjoy!**

_What kind of joke is this ? _

The dance was almost over but the Earl of the Phantomhives and the Marchioness of the Liontons didn't exchange a single word after their first acknowledgment of each other.

No matter how you looked at it, they felt like an odd couple : the distance between them was bigger than usual and instead of looking at each other they looked at opposite directions. their moves felt unsteady and unsynchronized and every now and then the man would step on the lady's foot and she would grimace silently, that, untill the pain became unbearable.

« your dancing abilities aren't so much lacking as they are non existent… » Elena stated with a stoic expression.

«… you are too short, it's not working » Ciel responded with a stoic expression as well.

She always mocked him for being short, was he trying to get back at her now ?

Elena turned her face to look at him and Ciel looked back at her with the same unhappy expression before a grimace etched its way into his face when a sharp pain struck his right foot.

« be grateful I'm wearing slippers instead of high heels today »

The young man looked at her with narrow eyes as they continued dancing.

_What on earth was he thinking ? _looking at the glaring young woman in his arms and recalling the tomboyish feisty young girl from few years ago…yeah…the two images do definitely match now. Elena Lionton changing to become a delicate Lady ? not in a million years… She did always put a sweet facade infront of others and now her Lady-like looks are included in that sweet image, that is all what is there to it. Ciel felt a mixture of frustration and irritation for almost getting fooled by it. in the mean while, the girl's head drifted to drown in a not very different kind of thoughts…

Elena's eyes roamed avidly over the manly figure towering over her : the Earl's frail body turned into a gracefully toned one that the sight of his silhouette alone could be a sin, a firm chest, enticingly broad shoulders, the slender neck that turned into a thick structure -although it still kept some air of gentleness about it- was towered by a strong and defined face, adorned with white porcelaine features and framed perfectly with rich smooth navy blue bangs.

The current image infront of her matched more that of Vincent Phantomhive from her memories than the one of the Ciel she knew. The only difference was Ciel's eye color that he inherited from his mother, though the leather eyepatch hid one of them, Ciel's eyes drew the girl like magnets.

_The bright lights reflected by the colorful glass, the fluid whispers of the violon, the heat seeping to her body through the Earl's hand. Time seemed to stop ticking away as Elena felt herself get lost in that dream-like moment._

« Finally ! » the deep voice of the Earl dissipated Elena's the magical world annoucing the end of the dance. Yes, she as well, was anticipating supper time but for some reason, the sigh of relief coming from the Earl along with this word irritated the girl beyond limits.

Stepping on his left foot before to go, Elena headed towards the nearest refreshment room.

« What in the world is wrong with you Lionton! » Ciel exclaimed in a mixture of pain and confusion before to follow her.

...

_What kind of luck is this ?_

« What do you want to eat ? » Ciel nonchalently asked the grumpy girl. As her last dance partner he was stuck with her till supper time was up. The Ladies sit in the chairs and the gentlemen stand behind them tending to their every need. _Who set such stupid rules? _that's one of the many reasons why Ciel hated balls. It's a servant's job and not his! speaking of it… where are their butlers ?

« A cup of lemonade should be fine » Elena responded cutting Ciel's string of thoughts.

« Fine » The Earl responded before to go fetch the girl's drink. Elena watched him till he disappeared in the crowd.

_"Why are all men stupid ?" _Elena thought to herself as she absent-mindedly turned the ring in her finger right and left.

« Look Look at Madam Addington's hair ornement! »

Elena unintentionally turned her head towards the source of the rather high pitched voice.

« Goodness ! it's huge ! but that's to be expected, she needs it to divert people's attention from her bad quality hair »

Elena watched the two ladies sitting next her annoyingly, as they kept bad mouthing the woman sitting on the other side of the room.

Looking at her, Elena had to agree that her head-dress was abnormally big but the girl's eyes were rather caught by the necklace she was wearing, a beautiful golden necklace embeded with red gems. From that distance, it was hard for the Marchioness to tell what kind of gems were they ? rubies ? No, no, their glow was less bright than that of the lustrous rubies. Elena could think of many other red gems: spinel ? garnet ? andesine ? tourmaline ? zircon ?…but nothing fitted the dull red of the gems on the woman's neckless. Red coral ! was the only suitable thing Elena could think of before the voices near her got higher again recatching her attention.

« Look at Miss Prescott, doesn't her waistline look thinner ? »

« didn't you hear ? the ladies were lately saying that she removed one of her ribs to look this way, appearently her fiance had a Mistress that had a pretty and thin figure and she got jealous »

« My ! Poor little thing ! »

Elena shuddered in her seat. _What kind of horror stories are these two chit-chat old hags telling each other ?_ Elizabeth's girly boring stories weren't half bad compared to these after all.

« Don't tell me you changed your mind ! »

« huh ? » Elena lifted her head at the sound of these words and there stood the Phantomhive Earl extending a cup of fresh lemonade to her.

« I said even if you changed your mind, I'm not bringing you something else » Ciel said with a sour expression.

« No, no, I didn't. Thank you » Elena gave the young man a forced smile as she took the glass from his hand.

The Earl only looked away as he leaned against the wall behind them, taking a bite of the cake he brought himself.

« I see you still have a sweet-tooth »

« I never had a sweet-tooth »

Elena's eye brow twitched but she fought to keep her calm.

« How are your feet? » Ciel asked with a faint voice.

« swollen… obviously » Elena responded in a sulky one.

« I'm going to get you some ice so stop pouting »

« there is no need for that » Elena said as she hastily caught the hand of the Earl who already started walking away «...and I'm not pouting » she added as she gradually loosened her grip on the man's hand.

« If you say so » was all what the young man said as he returned to lean on the wall behind her, finishing his sweet.

Elena, with her hand back in her lap, continued sipping her drink silently.

_The air between them felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. _

« Did you have to resent me that much over such a small matter ? » the Earl suddenly said as he continued casually looking at the crowd with his arms crossed over his chest.

« It was small to you, not to me »

« that's a lame excuse » commented the Earl with a scoff.

« Are you looking for a fight Phantomhive ? » said the Marchioness losing her patience, placing her unfinished drink on the tray of a passing maid.

« No » responded the young man. A tense silence reigned over the two for a while before the Earl broke it « Who was taking care of your job's after math for these three years ? »

« Why do you care ? » the girl asked nonchalently.

« Just asking. It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer »

« Well, let me tell you that the world doesn't revolve around you Phantomhive ! I have other people to rely on ! »

« rely on? » the young man pointed out in a mocking tone « finally admiting that you were relying on me ? »

The girl bit her buttom lip as she clenched her hands into fists in her lap before to turn back a bit, lifting her head to glare at the young man « As if I would do that ! » she said with a huff.

Without moving his head, Ciel lowered his eyes to look at the young woman, her cheeks were flaming red, obviously in embarassement. Although she denies it, Elena always relied on him ever since they were little children, she was such a cry baby but ever since that sinister accident, never did he see her cry again.

Ciel's lid was slowly put down before he opened his eye again and this time his gaze was settled on the chatting and eating crowd near the food tables.

Elena detached her eyes from the young man's face before to straighten herself in her seat, facing the crowd again.

« Where is your butler ? didn't he come with you ? » Elena finally asked, though she wasn't quite sure why, maybe she was just trying to start a new conversation to forget the previous one ?

« He did. I don't know where he is know. Where is yours ? » Ciel answered.

« I don't know either » Elena responded before a small frown was traced on her delicate face « this can't be good. You know these two have no affinity for each other. They start a fight every time they meet »

Ciel sighed « they were about to start one earlier »

Elena rolled her eyes before to clatch the side of her dress intending to stand up « I'll go look for them »

Ciel's hand rested gently on her shoulder getting her back to her seat « just sit still. I'll look for them »

Elena watched Ciel walk away a bit confused. _Why was he kind to her? _before it clicked…_was he feeling guilty over her swollen feet ? _at that thought, a small smile graced the girl's lips.

...

Few minutes earlier :

A maid carrying a tray with many empty and half-filled cups on it was heading towards the kitchen before a black clad man stopped her on her track.

« May I take this? » the man said pointing at one of the cups while giving the maid one charming smile and her furious blush was a dead give away that he could do as he pleases.

With a smooth _"Thank you" _whisper the man continued his way to one of the refreshment rooms. Leaning his back on the wall near one of the large windows, the handsome man looked outside at the dim lit big garden before to turn to look down at the glass in his hand. He stirred the no longer fresh lemonade for a while, as his eyes traced the dark red lipstick mark staining the edge of the glass before he finally brought the cup to his lips, closing gently his eyelids as he slowly sipped the drink.

« My, My, what a pathetic sight... » a smirking Sebastian stated as he walked towards the silent corner Kyle was taking refuge in.

« Do you think so ? » Kyle chuckled lightly as he wiped the traces of red lingering on his lips with his thumb.

« your lust was pathetically showing in your eyes and now through your actions ? » Sebastian snirked « why don't you just make her yours ? »

Kyle snirked back « you're the one to talk…your hunger is so pitiful to watch, why don't you just devour the little brat ? »

Sebastian looked at Kyle with his eyes half open « it's Earl Ciel Phantomhive for you. to answer your question, the likes of me have aesthetics and ethics that bind us to respect our contracts but that shouldn't be a problem for a mongrel like you now, should it? »

Kyle's eyes instantly narrowed but before he got the chance to open his mouth, a sound of someone clearing his throat near them made him turn.

Looking at the source of the sound, Kyle saw a relatively tall...woman? clad in a vivid red ball gown, with long dark red hair, red framed glasses accessorized with a neck chain containing white skulls and behind them hid yellowish green sharp eyes. the rest of her features was hidden behind a large red fan.

« Two handsome men wasting their time as wallflowers ? How about keeping company to a lonely lovely Lady? » the red clad woman asked the two men facing her as she fluttered her long eyelashes seductively.

Both men stared at her with arched brows as if she just said some kind of blasphemy before Kyle asked: « May I ask first what kind of perfume are you wearing my Lady ? »

« Because it stinks…Grell Sutcliff » Sebastian continued.

« Ah ! so cruel and unmerciful that it makes my maiden's heart pound wildly ! » said the ginger head as he snapped shut his fan, revealing shark-like teeth glittering in a large smile « Oh ! Bassy ! Kelly ! it's so nice to see you again ! »

Chills went down the spines of the two butlers as Kyle snapped « How many times did I tell you to stop calling me by a woman's name you blockhead ! »

« Oh-Ah ! I just love it when you snap like this ! the wounds of love your fiery passion inflicted on me last time are still hammered in, not only my heart but my whole body, in a beautiful tyrannical red! please! shower me with more! »

Kyle's eyebrow twitched as he was fighting to suppress his disgust and anger. Sebastian watched with a nonchalent look « you know he is a hardcore masochist, it's no use treating him like a normal person, just stay away from him »

« Bassy ! Oh my Bassy ! such a devastating ice king you are ! » the ginger head squirmed in place.

Kyle took a deep breath before to open his mouth « I don't believe we sent you an invitation. What brings you here ? »

« that was a huge mistake! what kind of balls would this be without a flamboyant heroine ? »

« you mean you intented to turn this ball into a horror scene by traumatizing the guests with the sight of an ugly transvestite ? » Kyle said as he looked at the whispering crowd looking at the ginger head in fear and suspicion.

« That, leaving aside the unbearable stench that has been filling the air since earlier » Sebastian added.

Grell squirmed in his place with an almost weepy voice « but I'm specially wearing one of the perfumes you made Bassy! » when Sebastian just ignored him, the grim reaper straightened his stance before to add in a more masculine tone « I wish I had the time to dance with the you my dear but I'm here for a job and it's soon time for me to go »

« A job ? » Both demons asked at the same time.

« does it involve my Mistress ? » Kyle said as he drew his face near Grell's with a scary expression. The ginger head drew back a bit in fear « N-No »

« then does it involve my Master? » said Sebastian with the same scary expression and the grim reaper drew back even further « N-No »

« Good » said the butlers in unison as they grinned with closed eyes.

The next thing the red riff-raff felt was a succession of two painful punches to his stomach before he fell in the arms of the emerald eyed demon.

The crowd near the two men started making a fuss after seeing the red Lady fall so Sebastian looked at them with a reassuring smile « there is no need to worry Ladies and Gentlemen, she just fainted, we'll take her out to have some fresh air »

...

Dragging the red head through the empty corridors towards the rear exit, the two demons just ignored his pitiful cries « a-ah ayayay! not the hair ! not the hair Kelly ! where are you taking me ? it's cold and raining outside Bassy ! »

Still walking, Kyle looked at Sebastian with a smirk as he said « by the way, while we throw this garbage outside, why don't me take advantage of our masters absence and settle things between us once and for all ? »

« Settle things between us ? » Sebastian's eyebrow arched inquiringly.

Kyle didn't say a word, he just grinned at his opponent as he brought out a set of golden knives out of his vest's pocket showing them briefly to the scarlet eyed butler.

Sebastian's thin lips pulled into an amused smirk « are you that eager to silence me ? afraid that I will tell your mistress about your little secrets ?... Fine, I would be more than delighted to make a faker like you disappear »

« Glad that we have an agreement » Kyle added with an approving smile.

« what about me ? » Grell suddenly asked.

« you, you'll just disappear and never set a foot inside this manor again » Kyle said as he threw the ginger head in a pool of mud by the door's step when they finally made it outside.

« My beautiful gown ! it's all ruined now ! » Grell cried out before he abruptly turned to look at the demons with a flirtatious smirk « or do you find me more seductive this way ? »

Sebastian stepped on the grim reaper's face before to continue his way deep in the garden with the other demon.

_« Too bad I won't be able to watch your crimson play, I've got work to do…Cinderella is taking her leave now! »_

...

Back to the current time :

The Phantomhive Earl has just took his leave and Elena was left alone in the noisy refreshment room, looking at the antique big clock near the balcony, Elena sighed…supper time was almost over. There, she'll have to go through another hell of dancing and to top it all, her last dance partner has to be none other than Charles Grey, her fiance. he was the last person Elena wanted to see for now.

Speaking of dancing, _"It would be better to tend to these swollen feet before the dance starts"_ Elena thought to herself. The Marchioness left her comfortable seat, having to make small chats here and there whenever someone recognized her, the young woman tried her best to keep a low profile as she made her way to the open buffet's tables. Finally there, Elena's eyes roamed over the dishes, _there has to be some ice some where, right ?_

« what are you looking for ? » a hoarse voice fell on Elena's ear.

« Phipps! You startled me ! » Elena stated with big eyes blinking at the silver haired tall man.

« I'm sorry » the man responded calmly.

« It's alright » The Marchioness said before a soft smile graced her lips « how are you doing ? and I don't see your chicken ? although I made sure to include her in the invitation I sent you...I know you two are just inseparable » the young woman added with a light chuckle.

« I don't bring her with me to social occasions » Phipps added in a serious tone that gave the Marchioness the urge to laugh. _Ah, this man, ever since they were little he took every joke seriously…_

« I see » Elena replied with a small stifled laughter.

« Congratulation…on your and Grey's engagement » Phipps added looking at the Marchioness.

« you know it was just arranged by her majesty and we simply agreed, there is nothing really worth celebrating » said Elena in a low voice as she grabbed a cup of water and drank it in one go.

Phipps watched her silently for a while « even if it's merely an arrangement. Knowing Grey, I can't think of a better partner that suits him »

Elena had her fist up infront of her mouth as a genuine laughter escaped her « This is the first time I heard a joke coming from you Phipps »

when she finally stopped laughting, Elena lifted her gaze to look at Phipps and much to her surprise his usually apathetic eyes held a deep perplexing emotion, his lips finally parted « Although he may act arrogant and eccentric at times. Grey still has his own insecurities and worries. he needs someone to help him get rid of them and mature » the man posed a bit before to add « even a marriage that starts as an arranged one can end up becoming full of passion »

Elena unable to blink an eye, looked at the man standing infront of her in puzzlement… "_What is he trying to imply ?" _for a reason or another, her mind seemed unable to find an answer.

The girl was lost in deep thoughts, that, untill the corner of her eye caught a familiar silhouette. Elena turned her head: through the open door of the room and across the large hall she could see Ciel Phantomhive, looking outside eagerly through the hall's wide window, the boy slammed his fist against the glass before to rush towards the corridors leading to the back exit of the mansion.

At that sight, Elena clenched the sides of her dress up in her fists, giving Phipps one pleading look « excuse me Phipps ! I've got to go ! » before to rush outside the room much to Phipps surprise as he only got to nod in agreement.

...

« Phantomhive ! » the Marchioness called to the Earl as she was trying in vain to catch up to him.

The young man stopped in his track at the sound of the familiar voice « What are you doing here Lionton ! »

« I saw you leave in a hurry so I followed you ! what's going on ? » Elena said out of breath as she finally caught up to the Earl.

« the two foolish butlers are fighting in the back garden and it can't end up in a good way. I'm going to stop them » Ciel said before to open the large back door facing them. at that, a gust of cold wind mixed with chilling water droplets hit the two and Elena yelped.

« Damn! » the Earl cursed as he sheltered his face with his arm still heading outside.

« I'm coming with you ! » Elena shouted as she stepped outside right after him.

« You fool ! you can't ! Go back inside ! » Ciel shouted as well through the raging storm.

« But ! » before Elena got the time to finish her sentence a whirl of Ciel's citrus scent hit her to the face. The Earl has thrown his dress coat over her head.

« The press will be taking your photos at the end of the last dance, you can't ruin your appearance now or you'll become tomorrow news's laughing stock! can't you listen for once and go back inside! » at that, the soaked-wet Ciel left running. stuck in place, watching him get further, Elena felt her heart give one violent pound against her chest as if it was trying to follow the man. Her shaking grip tightened on the piece of cloth covering her head and falling on her shoulders.

_« I'm trying so hard…so hard…Don't treat me this kind Ciel »_

**Author note:**

**Kyle: Claude! let me borrow your golden tableware set, I'm going to kill Michaelis!**

**Claude: taking revenge for me? aaaaalright! go smear the nose of that flashy punk with mud!**

**Kyle: actually...it has nothing to do with you.**

**Claude: ... **


End file.
